Today's explosive development of computer technology has helped to automate many process industries in the chemical, mineral, food and pharmaceutical fields. The two most important elements in the process automation is the flow meter and the flow control valve. It is generally true that the development of flow measurement technology lags far behind the state of the art of flow control valves and the computer hardwares employed in the process automation in terms of accuracy, consistency and durability.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a flow meter that measures the flow rate by sensing the flow distributed over the entire cross section of the flow meter conduit.
Another object is to provide a new flow meter technology suitable for flow meters employing conduits ranging from a small diameters to very large diameters.
A further object is to provide a new flow meter technology that employs no constantly moving parts.
Yet another object is to provide flow meters which are accurate and durable and yet inexpensive and compact.
Yet a further object is to provide flow meters using the spiral coils as the targets for generating fluid dynamic drag that is then converted to flow rate data.
Still another object is to provide flow meters using spiral coils as the targets for generating fluid dynamic torque that is then converted to flow rate data.
Still a further object is to provide flow meters using spiral coils of a non-lift generating cross section as targets to measure fluid dynamic reaction that is then converted to flow rate data.
Another additional object is to provide flow meters using spiral coils of a lift generating cross section as targets to measure fluid dynamic reaction that is then converted to the flow rate data.
These and other objects of the present invention will become clear as the description thereof proceeds.